


Digital Manipulation

by threewalls



Category: X/1999
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Drabble, F/F, Incorporeal Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-04
Updated: 2004-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Manipulation

Satsuki has dreams inside the machine that are difficult to articulate in human terms. She knows what Kanoe imagines, wires restraining and thickly insulated optical fibres thrusting -- but it's not like that.

Inside Beast, cocooned in pulsing information streams, she can't feel wires any more than she can feel her own hands. The way Beast loves her has nothing to do with body and everything to do with mind, with memory and merging. Everything is visible and open. It's beautiful. It's freedom.

Satsuki hates waking to the reality of this prison-body, heavy and leaking fluid, while Yuuto smiles at Kanoe.


End file.
